307 Almost Famous
by KateB-fan
Summary: Tengo que reconocer que la visita al club de strip me tentó un poco... Kate sueña... y Castle está en ese sueño... espero que les guste, aunque no sea más que eso, un sueño... intenso...


**307 Almost Famous**

Kate llegó tarde a su casa. Estaba tranquila porque había podido resolver el caso en el que trabajaba. Por suerte el abogado de la viuda estaba encerrado y todo su magnífico plan había sido descubierto.

Se quitó la ropa, se dio una ducha rápida y luego de comer una ensalada y ponerse su remera favorita, dos talles más grande, Kate se acomodó entre las sábanas. No tenía tanto sueño, por lo que dejó que su mente divagara.

Recordó la bizarra aventura que había tenido en el club de stripers. Castle se las había ingeniado, como siempre, para hacerla sentir incómoda. Lo peor había sido que ella lo había invitado pensando que el incómodo sería él.

Kate sonrió cuando recordó la reacción que él había tenido cuando ella se había acercado a interrogar a ese hombre y los demás la habían acosado. Así era Castle, capaz de cualquier cosa con tal de no pasar un mal momento.

Y cuando ella lo había dejado solo unos instantes, él se había sabido rodear de mujeres y las había despachado alegremente haciendo alusión a su condición de "novia" aventurera, que lo había traído a compartir con ella.

Kate cerró los ojos y sofocó una risa. Castle… siempre sus pensamientos estaban en él. Y ya no se molestaba en luchar contra eso. Solo lo dejaba ser y trataba de que no fuera tan obvio en frente de los demás…

Algunos minutos pasaron, mientras ella revisaba cada diálogo que habían tenido esos días y se fue quedando dormida, como cada noche, con su último pensamiento focalizado en él…

* * *

><p>Kate se frotó los párpados y trató de que sus ojos se ajustaran a la iluminación tenue del cuarto, no reconocía el lugar, pero no se sentía inquieta, solo en alerta.<p>

Una música suave la envolvió y de pronto vio una figura aparecer delante de sus ojos, estaba sentada en un cómodo sillón.

-Castle?- dijo y tosió con incomodidad cuando lo vio enfundado en un traje de etiqueta y bailando suavemente al compás de la música.

-Kate…- solo dijo él y le guiñó el ojo en forma sexy.

Kate abrió la boca para decir algo, pero él comenzó a moverse y se colocó de espaldas a ella. Y ahí fue cuando se dio cuenta: él estaba bailando para ella.

Se revolvió incómoda en su asiento y respiró hondo. Él giró moviendo sus caderas y tiró de su moño, desanudándolo rápidamente.

-Dios!- jadeó Kate casi sin voz cuando se dio cuenta de que no solo se trataba de un baile, sino de un strip tease.

Castle se quitó la faja mientras la miraba con intensidad y la dejó caer. Luego giró y se quitó el saco, mirándola por encima del hombro.

Kate abrió la boca otra vez, pero no le salía la voz. No podía dejar de mirarlo.

Él volvió a girar y llevó sus dedos a los botones de su camisa. La miró y se interrumpió. Kate se mordió el labio, deseando que siguiera y él sonrió.

Uno a uno, fue desprendiendo los botones hasta dejar su torso al descubierto. Kate sintió que su pulso se aceleraba, quería tocarlo, y él lo supo. Se acercó a ella sin dejar de moverse y tomó su mano.

Kate sonrió con nerviosismo cuando él guió su mano hasta tocar su torso. Dejó que sus yemas acariciaran la piel de él y se sintió intoxicada con el aroma de su perfume. Pero ese momento no duró tanto como ella hubiera deseado. Castle se alejó un poco y luego de bailar un instante más, dirigió sus manos a la hebilla del cinturón.

Kate contuvo la respiración y él la miró a los ojos. Ella sintió que se ruborizaba cuando asintió con la cabeza, esperando que él siguiera adelante.

Él se quitó el cinturón y lo dejó caer. Y luego volvió a mirarla y se detuvo, esperando que ella hiciera algo.

Ella humedeció sus labios y se puso de pie. Él la tomó de la mano y la hizo girar. Apoyó su cuerpo sobre el de ella y comenzó a moverse, su pelvis pegada a la espalda baja de ella, en una danza sexy.

Kate llevaba puesto su vestido corto negro, el que se había puesto para salir a ese bar con Castle dos días atrás. Él la tomó de la cadera mientras ambos se movían y ella echaba la cabeza hacia atrás, apoyándose en su hombro.

Y finalmente, ella juntó fuerzas para girar y mirarlo de cerca a los ojos. Ahí donde estaba, a pocos milímetros de su boca, volvió a morderse el labio y deslizó sus manos hacia abajo, trabajando en desabotonar el pantalón.

Castle seguía moviéndose suavemente y ella dejó caer la prenda, deslizando el dedo hacia arriba por su torso y acariciándolo en el proceso.

Así como estaba él, enfundado solo en un par de bóxers elastizados color negro, la tomó de la nuca y la besó profundamente mientras su otra mano se deslizaba hacia abajo, rozando su pecho y haciéndola suspirar.

Él la levantó en brazos y ella colocó las piernas alrededor de su cintura, causando una exquisita fricción justo en el lugar indicado… él la apoyó contra la pared mientras continuaba besándola y acariciando sus muslos para sostenerla…

Kate se dejó llevar y cuando estaba totalmente abandonada a sus caricias, escuchó su celular…

* * *

><p>Abrió los ojos de golpe y se dio cuenta de que había estado soñando. Un suspiro de desilusión la hizo reparar en el sonido otra vez.<p>

-Beckett…- dijo con voz de dormida.

-Kate…- dijo Josh- te desperté?- le preguntó aunque sabía la respuesta.

-En realidad si…- dijo ella y se mordió el labio sintiéndose culpable- pero no te preocupes…

-Quería avisarte que no llegaré a verte esta noche… estoy de guardia…- le dijo Josh y Kate suspiró.

-No te preocupes… estoy cansada… no iba a ser la mejor compañía…- le dijo.

-Ok… nos vemos luego…

-Si… por supuesto…- le dijo ella y cortó la comunicación.

Se desperezó un poco y recordó el sueño que estaba teniendo…

-Castle…- jadeó y cerró los ojos.

Minutos más tarde los volvió a abrir y tomó su celular. No era tan tarde, quizás lo encontraría despierto…

-Hey… Castle…- dijo al escuchar su voz baja- te desperté?

-Mmm… si…- dijo él- pero no te preocupes… estaba soñando contigo…- sonrió.

-Lo siento…- dijo ella aunque quiso decir "yo también".

-No lo sientas… era un sueño interesante… sobre todo por ese vestido que llevabas puesto… aunque estaba a punto de quitártelo...- esta última frase la dijo en voz más baja.

-Castle…- dijo ella en tono de advertencia.

-Acaso nunca sueñas, Kate?- le dijo él.

-Si… creo que si…- dijo ella tragando saliva y tratando de no hiperventilar.

-Conmigo?- le dijo él.

-Por supuesto que no!- dijo ella a la defensiva.

-Sueñas conmigo!- dijo él y sonrió abiertamente.

-No seas ridículo Castle…- le dijo ella fingiendo enojo.

-Estás con Josh?- le dijo él y ella consideró mentirle.

-No… - dijo solamente.

-Entonces soñabas conmigo…- no preguntó, estaba seguro.

-Y tú? Acaso estás con Gina, mientras sueñas conmigo?- quiso saber ella.

-Ella no está aquí- dijo él- pero tú sabes que estando con ella o no, siempre sueño contigo…

Kate sintió un calor familiar en la parte baja de su abdomen y cerró los ojos.

-Castle…- dijo ella con voz temblorosa.

-Solo dime si soñabas conmigo…- le dijo él en voz muy baja.

-Si…- dijo ella y luego cortó la comunicación, avergonzada.

Castle sonrió y se acomodó la almohada, quería seguir durmiendo, pero por sobre todas las cosas, quería seguir soñando con ella…

Kate cerró los ojos con fuerza, imágenes de su sueño la asaltaron y trató de quitarlas durante un buen rato. Finalmente sucumbió y trató de imaginarse el final de ese sueño, aunque esta vez no estaba dormida, y las manos que la acariciaban no eran las de Castle, sino las suyas…


End file.
